


A Couple that Goes on Missions Together, Stays Together.

by attasaurus



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, action couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attasaurus/pseuds/attasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya's a force to be reckon with sure but <i>sometimes</i> <strike>most of the time</strike> he needs Gaby by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Couple that Goes on Missions Together, Stays Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [donc-desole's ](http://www.donc-desole.tumblr.com) TMFU livestream.

Illya couldn’t believe it. In all his years as a KGB spy he had made sure he was well equipped while on a mission and that all changed once he was working for U.N.C.L.E.  

Now, he was caught in a shootout with no bullets left in his pistol and he _stupidly_ told his partners to stay behind because hey, he’s an expert and it wouldn’t take long to infiltrate the place anyway.

Except for the fact that he was 6’5” and that hiding wasn’t really his best suit. A bullet whizzed overhead, nearly knocking his flatcap off. Illya slid lower behind his hiding place, cursing under his breath as he thought of his next move. No bullets. No bullets. No bullets. No bull-

“Penny for your thoughts?” A voice popped up from beside him. He raised his arm up, about to bring the butt of the pistol he was holding down onto the intruder when he realised that it was Gaby that had sidled up to him. 

“How-“ He started before she interrupted.

“I come bearing gifts,  _liebling._ ” Gaby beamed, showing Illya what she had brought along with her - a machine gun plus extra magazines along with a pistol for herself. “I don’t know why but you ran off with just a pistol so I thought you probably need back up. Oh stop frowning!” She quickly ducked as a fresh barrage of shots rang out.

Illya coughed as bits of plaster came falling onto him, “I had everything under control!"

“Sure you did! Here, take this.” She shoved the machine gun towards him and took his spent pistol. “And stop frowning, goodness.” Her brows suddenly knitted together and she bit her lower lip, worried. “You’ll be all right… right?” She reached out, pressing a palm to Illya’s cheek. As always, it was cool to the touch.

Illya gave her a small smile in return, “I’ll be fine. I’m a KGB agent, no?" 

Gaby huffed but grinned nonetheless, “You do know I’m just going to follow you in, right?"

“But I told you, I don’t need - mmpff.” Illya’s protest was cut off as Gaby gripped the front of his turtleneck and pulled him in for a kiss.

When they pulled away, both spies had flushed cheeks. “You nag an awful lot, Illya. Now, I’m going in with you and that’s final." 

The tall Russian rolled his eyes before sighing in resignation, “Fine.” He hoisted the machine gun into position. “This doesn’t mean I’m happy with you, Chop Shop girl."

“Oh please, a little wrestling match after this is all that you need.” Gaby scoffed, cocking her gun. “Shall we?"

Illya nodded and readied himself for the run into the building. “ _Da._ Let’s go."


End file.
